The Immune Epitope Database and Analysis Program contains extensively curated antibody and T cell epitope information from the published literature and NIAID epitope discovery contractors, as well as tools to predict antibody and T cell epitopes or visualization/mapping of epitopes onto known protein structures. Over 20,500 references have been curated into the IEDB, which includes epitopes for pathogens in NIAID?s mission area, with the exception of HIV. In addition, the IEDB hosts a series of epitope analysis tools such as antibody and T cell epitope prediction algorithms, epitope homology discovery, HLA frequency analysis, and 3D epitope viewer/protein mapping tools.